Kurus ala Breda
by Holtson
Summary: Breda pengen kurus
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Hiromu Arakawa**

**Summary : Fuhrer mengadakan pesta dansa setelah militer diliburkan satu bulan.**

**

* * *

  
**

Breda terus meminum kopinya. Sesekali ia menggeliat di sofanya. Matanya terus menatap televisi. Otaknya terus berpikir, "bagaimana caraku kurus dalam 1 bulan?". Ia sudah melakukan semua aktivitas yang dijelaskan di buku 'menghilangkan 5 kg dalam sehari'. Sayangnya, ketika membeli buku itu dia tidak melihat tulisan "kemungkinan berhasil 2%". Gara-gara Fuhrer, kini dia malah tersiksa akibat berat badan.

-

-

--- Flashback ---

"Fuhrer kita norak banget!" kata Havoc "masa kertas undangan resmi warna pink?"

Yang lainnya diam. Tak mau menanggapi pendapat Havoc. Takut kalau tiba-tiba Fuhrer datang.

-

Fuhrer baru saja mengumumkan libur satu bulan untuk seluruh anggota militer. Banyak yang bergembira. Walaupun ada satu yang tidak berbahagia, Olivier Mira Armstrong. Kebahagiaan tidak berlangsung lama. Fuhrer langsung membagikan sebuah undangan resmi yang bisa dibilang sebagai surat pribadi dan norak karena warna kertasnya adalah warna kesukaan Fuhrer, warna merah muda.

-

-

Isi undangan Fuhrer:

Amestris, X Januari 2010

Para anggota militer yang kucintai

Di Amestris

Dengan cinta,

Bagaimana kabar anda sekalian? Tentunya anda senang karena diberi libur sebulan, kan? Berhubung saya mendapat surat yang mengatakan kalau militer itu terlalu kaku, saya selaku Fuhrer akan mengadakan **PESTA DANSA**. Sebaiknya anda datang kalau tidak mau kepala anda hilang. Di pesta ini sangat menarik karena ada lomba "PRIA TERNECIS" dan "WANITA TERNECIS".

Hari / tanggal : setelah libur selesai

Waktu : malam mulai jam 07.00 pm setempat

Tempat : gedung serbaguna Amestris

Jangan lupa bawa pasangan masing-masing.

The Sweetest Fuhrer,

King Bradley

--- End of flashback ---

Breda mandapat ide. Kalau saran buku sama sekali gak ada efeknya, ia bisa pake saran temen-temennya. Breda langsung menelepon Fuerry.

-

"halo, Fuerry"

"_Breda ya? Ada apa?_"

"Besok mau bantuin gak?"

"_bantuin apa?"_

"kurus"

"_ya udah deh! Besok jam 6 pagi aku ke rumahmu"_

"makasih"

* * *

**Fict ini maksa banget ya? Ya udah deh mending review aja. Kalo gak ada satupun reviewan ntar gak bakal saya apdet! *maksa***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Oom-ku, Arakawa**

**A/N : Maaf, saya updet-nya telat banget!! T_T**

"Pagi, Breda! Hari ini cerah ya?" sapa Fuerry. Breda cuma mengangguk dan diikuti oleh Balck Hayate. "Sudah siap mau latihan?" tanya Fuerry lagi. Breda mengangguk mantap. "Nah, sekarang kamu pengennya kurus kayak gimana? Yang kayak aku atau yang kayak Farman atau yang kayak Havoc?" tanya Fuerry lagi. Breda sudah mulai kesal dan menjawab, "Cepetan latihan aja, deh!" Fuerry kaget dan mengangguk. "Nah, hari ini, kita lari keliling Central aja yuk! Kuperkirakan kita sampai lagi di sini saat sore" kata Fuerry dan kedua manusia beserta satu hewan itu berlari keliling central.

-

Malamnya,

"Udah turun 2 kg, nih! Makasih ya!" kata Breda. Fuerry Cuma mengangguk lalu pulang ke rumahnya

-

-

Esoknya,

"Sebelum latihan, ngopi dulu, yuk!" rengek Breda "Kamu ini gimana, sih?! Masa lagi diet minum kopi? Ogah!" tolak Fuerry mentah-mentah. Breda cuma cemberut. "Kita ke markas Central!" seru Fuerry

-

Di depan markas Central,

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, kalau kita berdiri diam di sini, ntar jadi kurus" kata Fuerry. Mereka terus menunggu dan menunggu sampai akhirnya, seorang nenek tua menyeberang. Tiba-tiba, ada mobil dari arah kiri nenek itu. Breda dengan refleksnya langsung meloncat ke jalanan dan mendorong nenek itu ke pinggiran. Nenek itu luka kecil dan Breda tertabrak. "Breda!!" teriak Fuerry. Sebuah mobil ambulans datang dan kira-kira ada 8 orang tim medis yang menaikkan Breda ke dalam ambulans.

-

-

Breda mendapati dirinya terbaring di rumah sakit. Kakinya patah dan badannya lemas. Tiba-tiba, pintu terbuka, Havoc berdiri di sana. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Havoc "Baik, kukira" jawab Breda. Havoc menyodorkan sekotak rokok pertanda dia menawarkan Breda rokok. Breda hanya menggeleng lemas. Havoc dan Breda berbincang-bincang sampai akhirnya Farman masuk. "Aku pulang dulu, ya!" kata Havoc sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-

"Aku turut berduka cita" kata Farman. Breda terkejut. "Hey, aku belum mati, tahu!" kata Breda. "Oh, maaf kalau begitu!" kata Farman. Mereka berbincang sampai akhirnya Farman pulang.

-

-

-

Berminggu-minggu sudah, Breda di rumah sakit dan tibalah hari dimana pesta dansa diadakan. "Kamu sudah boleh pulang" kata dokter. Breda merasa sangat bersyukur. Masa pemulihannya lebih cepat disbanding orang pun pulang ke rumah dengan kaki pincang. Rencananya untuk datang ke pesta sudah nihil. Dan ketika ia sampai di rumah, ia sangat lelah dan tidur.

--The End—


End file.
